1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to sweatband apparatus, specially to such disposable applications which are affixed to a cap, hat or sun visor.
2. Description of Prior Art
The present invention relates to sweatband disposable applications which are affixed to a cap, hat or sun visor.
In the past, it has been common to have a variety of sweatbands four of sorting sweat on the forehead of an individual during sporting activities such as golf, tennis or baseball and/or outdoor activities. Typically, such sweatbands are a part of a cap, hat or sun visor. Such sweatbands are made of a moisture absorbing material to absorb the sweat on the forehead of an individual to prevent it from rolling down the face.
A number of prior U.S. Patents have dealt with sweatbands, and these include;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,986,312, issued to F. O. Wilson, on Jan. 1, 1935, which discloses a device for preventing the soiling of hats and headhears.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,003,886, issued to L. Hoffeld on Jun. 4, 1935, which discloses a combined sweatband and removable lining.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,157, issued to Ogden W. Boden on Jun. 23, 1981, which teaches a ventilated hat which has an adjustable band. The adjustable band is preferably formed as a moisture absorbing sweatband and allows circulation of air through a gap between two bands.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,519, issued to Norman J. Nicastro on Jul. 19, 1983, which teaches a headband which includes an absorbent material and elastic material. The headband encircles the head of the user and absorbs sweat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,782, issued to John J. Wason on Jul. 26, 1983, which teaches a sweatband with an end fastners at each end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,021, issued to Benard Bloom on Sept. 27, 1983, which teaches an uniform cap with adjustable sweatband. There are holes in the sweatband to be adjusted to fit through the holes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,817, issued to Merle W. Nunnery on Sept. 4, 1984, which teaches a perspiration band for headgear, consisting of a terrycloth strip, with snap fastners for attachment to hat bands.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,156, issued to Marvin Wishman on Mar. 5, 1985, which teaches an improved nonwoven polypropylene fabric as a method of transferring moisture-bearing surface utilizing the fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,903, issued to Larry L. Brown on Oct. 22, 1985, which teaches a sweatband shaped to fit around the head of a person and has strips of hook and loop material attached thereto for attaching a sun visor or cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,317, issued to Larry L. Brown on Dec. 23, 1986, which teaches a sweatband apparatus, with a sweatband attached to the inside of a cap with hook and loop fastners, e.g., VELCRO.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,734, issued to Mark Der Estephanian on May 30, 1989, which teaches a low cost sweatband which is formed of an elastic fabric core of a length to resilently encircle the head and an absorbent pad by stitching onto the elastic fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,116, issued to Lloyd S. Sullivan on Aug. 15, 1989, which teaches a sweatband which has a first component for absorbing perspiration and a second component for holding the sweatband includes elongated ends, elastically extensible to opposite ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,210, issued to George J Konucik on Jul. 17, 1990, which teaches a quick change sweatband with a combination of hook pile fastners and the pad, quickly removed for replacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,488, issued to Leslie A. Ashnoff on Aug. 14, 1990, which teaches a forehead guard consisting of a closed loop of a terrycloth or similar stretch material tube and an attached semi-circular plastic shock absorbing member within the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,404, issued to Joseph Fekete on Aug. 21, 1990, which teaches a liner for a hard-hat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,504, issued to Phyllis S. Benston on Jun. 25, 1991, which teaches a liner for a helmet, hat, cap or other head covering which has a body with a central section and tapered end sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,210, issued to Victor L. Tivis on Oct. 22, 1991 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,088, 126, issued to Richard M. Mathis on Feb. 18, 1992 which discloses a disposable liner for safety hats and protective head coverings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,196, issued to William W. Sullivan on Sep. 10, 1991, which teaches a cap which has a cover, a bill, a two-part adjustable band with standard adjustment apertures and fittings and a liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,761, issued to Bradley Piche on Jun. 7, 1994, which teaches a self-adhering absorbent disposable pads for headgears, which is of straight line and not tubular.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,955, issued to Arthur P. Poltka on Jul. 18, 1995, which teaches a quick release reusable sweatband, which is retained on the inside of a cap by hook and loop fastners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,248, issued to Richard S. Young on Mar. 25, 1997, which teaches a sweat-band for a hat, that can be easily inserted and removed, comprising a flexible retaining strip by means of snap fastners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,046, issued to Lawrence Green on May 27, 1997, which teaches a self-adjusting, fabric-covered sweatband for a hat.
In contrast to these prior patents, the present invention provides a disposable sweatband liner which can be replaced quickly and easily just by simply affixing it to an original headband of a cap, hat or sun visor to its concave curved portion. The disposable sweatband liner is folded in half at where the peel off backing paper is notched into a slit for easy applications.
In accordance with the present invention a disposable sweatband liner, which is shaped with a curve to fit the forehead side headband of a cap, hat or sun visor, is provided with an easy peel off slit on backing paper at folded notch.
Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the disposable sweatband liner described in my above patent, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide sweatband liners which can be produced in a variety of materials, such as cotton terrycloth, or other moisture absorbing material;
(b) to provide a sweatband liner which can be produced for the convenience of being disposable, and soft and comfortable to the touch;
(c) to provide a sweatband liner which can be printed with advertisements on it;
(d) to provide a sweatband liner which creates clean and sanitized feeling to users by just affixing a fresh disposable sweatband liner;
(e) to provide a sweatband liner which can be used as hat sizers also;
(f) to provide a sweatband liner which can be used by restaurant employees as a clean and sanitized headgear alternative.
Further objects and advantages are to provide a sweatband liner which can be used conveniently and easily to prevent dirt and perspiration from accumulating on a cap, hat or sun visor, which is simple to use and inexpensive to manufacture, which can be supplied in a simple package. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.